


Flower Boy

by gippeoyox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, flowershop au, seokmin owns a flower shop and soonyoung is a costumer, smily boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: Seokmin loves flowers; he always has. He might love them a bit more now that Soonyoung started visiting his store.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. Seokmin woke up, a smile on his face as he turned on the radio to get ready for his day. He lived in a small apartment above his own flower shop, a small, cozy store filled with colorful flowers in all shapes and forms. Seokmin put together bouquets for anyone who requested them, fitted to their wishes; everyone loved them.

Flowers had always been Seokmin’s passion. Ever since he was young he was mesmerized by their colors, their smells and their often so delicate form. He loved creating bouquets for people and even made new ones every so often to put on display, said bouquets being inspired by whatever caught his eye. People loved his work. Seokmin was a friendly guy, seemingly always smiling and always open to help.

It wasn’t until that certain day that Seokmin noticed him. His dark hair caught his attention; he spotted the boy looking at one of his bouquets from behind the window. Seokmin’s hands stopped. When the boy looked up to look into the store, Seokmin held his breath and quickly looked down at the lilies he was holding. When he felt courageous enough to look up again, the boy was gone. With a slight feeling of disappointment he continued working on his bouquet, swiftly binding the stems to keep the flowers together. 

Just as he placed the new bouquet in one of the vases in the front of the store, the doorbell next to him rang. Seokmin got up from his hunched over position to greet his costumer but stopped midway as he watched the same boy he had seen outside of the window enter his shop. He silently watched as the stranger walked around a bit, admiring the flowers with a small smile on his face. Seokmin saw his oversized soft blue sweater and his eyes immediately shot from flower to flower in a search for the best match, his mind already creating the beginnings of a bouquet. 

The stranger suddenly turned around and Seokmin cleared his throat hastily.   
“H-Hi, can I help you?” He smiled widely. The boy smiled back at him and nodded gratefully. Seokmin felt his own smile widen even more, a nice warm feeling spreading through his chest as he wiped his hands on his pollen-stained apron.   
“What can I do for you?”  
“I need a bouquet for my mom, it’s her birthday..” Seokmin soon forgot about his shyness as he fell into the mindset of matching the right flowers for the perfect bouquet.

“Thank you so much, she’ll love this!” The boy beamed at him after paying. Seokmin smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks. The boy kept the bouquet close to his body as he thanked him once more, waved and exited the shop. Seokmin watched him walk away, the wide grin still plastered on his face. He kept that smile the rest of the day, a glimmer in his eyes as he created a bouquet of soft blue flowers.

//

“Hi, how can I- Oh, you’re back!” Seokmin smiled at the boy walking into the store. It was the same boy that had bought the bouquet for his mother a few days back. His dark locks were messy and he was wearing a red sweater this time, making him look a bit pale. Seokmin moved from behind the counter and put down the watering can. He tried not to stare at him too much, even though the boy seemed to somehow look even better than he did the last time he had seen him.

“Hey, I.. Uhm.. I wanted some flowers to brighten up my room, could you help me? The last bouquet you made was absolutely gorgeous.” The stranger complimented him. Seokmin tried his best not to blush as he thanked him, grinning widely. He asked what the boy liked and watched him look around the store. 

“I don’t know why, but I really like that one..” The boy pointed at the blue bouquet at the window. Seokmin’s eyes widened a bit. The stranger was pointing straight at the bouquet he had made thinking about him, inspired by him. He laughed nervously.  
“I can make something like that for you, if you want?” The boy agreed and they picked out some flowers together. He watched Seokmin skillfully bind the flowers and smiled. Seokmin noticed how his nose scrunched ever so slightly, his eyes almost shut as he complimented him.   
“It’s beautiful, I love it!” He paid for the bouquet and Seokmin handed it to him.   
“Thank you, I’m glad you like it!” Seokmin answered him. They said their goodbyes and he watched the boy walk away once more. He saw him look down and smile at the flowers and subconsciously smiled himself. In his mind, he was already planning out a bouquet with dark and red flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time the boy came in was a week later. Seokmin automatically grinned and greeted him, wiping his hands on the dirtied apron.  
“Hi!” Seokmin greeted him. The boy greeted him back and Seokmin tried not to stare at the mint sweater sleeves that were stretched to cover the boy’s hands.  
“I need to congratulate a friend. I don’t know what kind of flowers he likes though, so feel free to do whatever you think is right. I trust your skills.” He smiled. Seokmin took a deep breath in and turned to some of the flowers to get an idea.

As he bent down to pick out a few flowers when the boy spoke again.  
“I’m Soonyoung, by the way.” The boy sounded a bit hesitant, as if he was shy. When Seokmin turned around he saw a hopeful smile on his face.  
“I’m Seokmin, nice to meet you.” He replied, a giddy smile on his lips as he continued picking out flowers. 

“This is your shop, right?” Soonyoung asked him. Seokmin nodded happily, his hands working to get the flowers together right.  
“I live here, too. The apartment above this shop is mine.” They talked about the shop for a while. By the time the bouquet was done, the two of them were laughing together. 

“Well, I’ll see you around!” Soonyoung smiled after paying. He smelled the flowers and grinned.  
“Yeah… Until next time!” Seokmin smiled and watched the boy leave like he did the last times. This time though, Soonyoung paused behind the window to look inside and wave at Seokmin once more, making the boy grin stupidly throughout the rest of the day. 

//

“Hi!” Soonyoung’s cheery voice sounded.  
“Hey, Soonyoung! Here for another bouquet?” Seokmin smiled at him, but Soonyoung shook his head.  
“No, I needed to be somewhere nearby and thought I’d say hi.” Seokmin’s eyes widened a bit as he smiled. He saw Soonyoung smile too and felt fuzzy. 

He managed to ask Soonyoung if he wanted to have a drink and hastily disappeared into the small kitchen to boil some water for tea. He was still in disbelieve that the boy came to visit him just because, a smile spread on his face and stayed there as he tried his best to return to Soonyoung quickly.

It was getting colder outside, and Soonyoung gratefully wrapped his hands around the warm glass once Seokmin handed it to him.  
“Thanks.” He smiled, but Seokmin waved it away. They talked about their days, Seokmin occasionally getting up to help a customer. When Soonyoung asked him how he made the bouquets exactly, he showed him one. Together they made a simple bouquet with flowers they liked and Seokmin put it in front of the window to show it off.  
"You don't have to put it there, your bouquets are way prettier!" But Seokmin shook his head.  
"I like it, it looks cute." He smiled at the flowers.

Before they knew it, it was getting dark outside.  
“Oh man, I need to leave.. Thank you for the tea, and for your time!” Soonyoung got up from his chair. Seokmin took his glass and nodded.  
“Thank you for stopping by, I really appreciate it!” Seokmin blushed slightly, his gaze averted to the floor. He didn’t notice Soonyoung's slight blush as he said his goodbyes and left the shop, waving again as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost 10 p.m. when Seokmin locked the store’s door. It was dark and cold outside, rain pouring from the sky. The boy had just grabbed his broom when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around and frowned to see the figure behind the glass door more clearly, but then his eyes widened. A drenched Soonyoung waited for him to open the door. Seokmin quickly grabbed his keys and opened the door, stepping aside to allow the boy to enter.

“Soonyoung? What happened?” Seokmin asked, his voice sounding concerned.  
“I-I’m sorry.. I had a fight with my roommate and he locked me out..”  
“Oh man, I’m sorry..” Soonyoung shook his head.  
“I have nowhere else to go, and.. I’m sorry… I know I shouldn’t ask this from you, but could I maybe crash here for the night? I promise I won’t bother you!”

Seokmin nodded hastily.  
“Of course! Jesus, Soonyoung. Come, I’ll give you some dry clothes.” Soonyoung followed him upstairs to his apartment and stood still in the doorway as Seokmin disappeared into the small bedroom. The boy stayed behind in the small living room, admiring the messy yet peaceful space. Like he had expected, flowers and other plants adorned the tables and corners of the room.

“Here, this should fit you.” Seokmin handed him some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He also gave him a towel to dry his hair.  
“Thank you..” Soonyoung blushed. He disappeared into the bathroom and quickly changed his clothes, letting the wet ones dry on the corner of the bathtub. When he walked into the living room again, Seokmin had made tea for the both of them. Soonyoung walked over to the small couch and took place next to the boy.

“Are you okay?” Seokmin asked, sounding concerned. Soonyoung nodded.  
“Yeah, thank you.. I’m so sorry for bothering you, I just- I had nowhere else to go..” Soonyoung lowered his head, looking at the floor.  
“You’re not bothering me, don’t worry!” Seokmin put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezed gently, smiling supportively. Soonyoung looked up to him, their gazes meeting. For a short moment neither of them said anything, they just stared at each other in silence. Then Seokmin cleared his throat. 

“So… Do you want to watch a movie or something? It might be a bit too early to sleep..” He proposed. Soonyoung agreed and they decided on an action-comedy, Seokmin putting the DVD on as Soonyoung finished his tea. They sat next to each other and laughed at the cheesy jokes, having a good time until Seokmin saw Soonyoung shiver.  
“Are you cold?” He frowned. Soonyoung shyly nodded.  
“A bit..” Seokmin stood up and returned a moment later with a blanket. He unfolded it and draped it over the boy’s shoulders, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Aren’t you cold?” Soonyoung asked, eyeing the boy who had sat down again.  
“I’ll be fine, you’re the one who was out there in the pouring rain.” Seokmin smiled at him. Soonyoung shook his head and moved closer to him, sharing the blanket with him.  
“Thanks..” Seokmin blushed, pulling the fabric over his shoulder properly. 

They continued watching the movie like that, sitting so close to each other that their knees were touching constantly. Halfway through though, Seokmin noticed soft snores coming from the boy next to him. Soonyoung had his head leaned back comfortably, fallen asleep from exhaustion. Seokmin smiled. The boy looked so peaceful, mouth slightly parted and eyes closed. Trying not to make too much noise, Seokmin turned the TV off and dimmed the lights. Not wanting to wake the boy, he decided to try and carry him to his bedroom, allowing Soonyoung to sleep in his bed while he would take the couch. 

He wrapped his arms around Soonyoung and lifted him up. Soonyoung seemed to wake up slightly but either not care or not notice that he was being lifted up; his eyes closed again. Seokmin carried him to his bed and gently put him down, putting the covers over him and looking at him once more, an admiring smile on his lips, before making his way to the door. On his way though, he managed to stub his toe on his dresser. A curse escaped his lips.

“Seokmin? Are you okay?” Soonyoung sat up in the bed. He looked around him, confused, and then looked at the boy again.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry! Go back to sleep, you seem tired.” Seokmin reassured.  
“I’m in your bed?” Soonyoung half stated, half asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”  
“Are you.. Sleeping on the couch?” Soonyoung pushed himself up on his elbows. Seokmin nodded. 

“Can’t you.. I mean, if you want to.. Sleep here? I mean, the couch is too small to sleep comfortably, probably? I’m okay with sharing the bed?” Soonyoung offered. Seokmin hoped that it was too dark for Soonyoung to see his red face.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, of course!” Soonyoung moved more to the edge of the bed and folded the cover back invitingly. Seokmin scratched the back of his head before walking over to the bed again, slowly lying down next to Soonyoung. 

“Is this really okay with you?” Seokmin asked once more. Soonyoung confirmed and made himself comfortable again.  
“Thanks again for letting me crash here..”  
“No problem, really.” Seokmin lay on his back, smiling at the ceiling. He heard the boy sniffle happily and they turned silent.

//

It was 3 a.m. when Seokmin woke up, the red numbers on his alarm clock shining aggressively. He knew he was in his own bed, he recognized his room. But there was a strange weight on his body. It took him a moment to realize that it was Soonyoung; the boy had swung his legs over his in his sleep, one of his arms over Seokmin’s chest and his face pressed against the boy’s chest too. Seokmin felt his heartrate speeding up and hoped it wouldn’t wake the boy cuddled up against him. 

He extended his free arm and gently wiped a strand of hair away from Soonyoung’s forehead. His other arm, trapped by the boy, moved until it found its way to a comfortable position which meant he was now holding the boy. It took him a moment to relax, after which he subconsciously and absentmindedly started tracing figures on the boy’s back. He was just happy that Soonyoung was okay after being outside in the rain and having such a big fight. He didn’t notice the boy waking up, not until he spoke.

“That feels nice..” Soonyoung’s voice sounded hushed. Seokmin felt his jaw moving against his chest and his hand haltered.  
“Are you uncomfortable?” Soonyoung asked softly. He raised his head a little bit to look at Seokmin, who shook his head.  
“N-No, I’m.. I’m fine.. I just-“ He cursed himself mentally for stuttering that much.

Soonyoung rested his head on Seokmin’s chest again.  
“Can you.. Continue rubbing my back?” Seokmin complied, moving his hand again.  
“I like you..” He whispered before he could even think about it. His eyes widened and his hand halted once more.  
“What did you say?”  
“I… I like you..” Seokmin shivered. He was scared that he had shocked the boy, that he was going to leave him right then and there. 

What he didn’t expect was to feel the boy’s hand on his free arm, trailing down until he found his hand. Their fingers intertwined.  
“I like you too, flower boy..”  
Seokmin smiled in disbelieve and he felt Soonyoung do the same, face still pressed against his chest. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to sleep that night, but he sure wasn’t going to move; and neither was Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker :')  
> Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated!  
> If you want to request a paring or fic, feel free to comment it down below!


End file.
